


Masters of the Multiverse

by FamousFox13, ZeroRestraints



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Comics, Digimon - All Media Types, Wakfu
Genre: Action, Adventure, Corruption, Explosions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: An experiment from Lex Luthor backfires when he ends up bringing two super sexy beings from another dimension. Now, they plan to create a new legacy by claiming heroes and villains and more from across the multiverse and having plenty of fun while they do it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Masters of the Multiverse

Beneath the towering tower of LexCorp, we find the secret labs of Lex Luthor as he and his group of scientists and his trusted guard Mercy Graves watched a new experiment.

“And you’re sure this will work?” Lex asked one of his scientists. He was looking a a large metallic gate-like machine with a small box controller at the top.

“Yes sir,” the scientist replied. “By modifying the frequency of the Motherbox, we should be able to open a portal into another dimension and bring a being from that alternate universe.” The other scientists were all working on different parts of Lex’s newest project.

“Lex, are you sure this is a good idea?” Mercy asked with concern.

“Of course Mercy,” Lex said arrogantly. “With this machine, I’ll be able to bring in warriors from other universes to help me fight against that blasted Superman and his new little ‘Justice League’. Fire up the machine.”

The scientists all nodded before activating the machine. At the center of gate electricity surged from the Motherbox before a green fortex was created. Lex grinned as he saw that his machine was working- he had created a portal to what was potentially another world.

“Amazing,” Lex said with a devious grin. “Now try and see if you can pull something in.”

“Uh sir,” one of the other scientists spoke. “It...It looks like something is already coming through.”

“What?!” Lex said in shock before turning back to the gate. Within the green vortex, two shadowy figures appeared within it. Lex watched in confusion as the two figures stepped out of the gate, revealing their forms to them. 

“Huh, well this is different,” said the first being as he stepped into view. “Not quite what I expected when someone ripped open a hole in-between dimensions.”

It was a male figure with a hulking mass of true masculinity, 8 feet tall in height. He had massive pecs, broad shoulders, large torso, bulging biceps, thighs as thick as tree trunks, rock-hard 6-pack abs, and a tight toned ass. His skin was a crimson red while his mouth and center of the neck being a dull purple, his chest abdomen and crotch were all white. He had black markings on his forehead, cheeks, shins along with black band-stripes across his biceps and thighs. He had pale yellow stripes on his back and large yellow circles over his shoulders. His forearms were a darker red with black strips by the elbows and markings on the back of the hand. From the outside of the arms came 3 foot long backwards pointing blades with sharp silver edges. His feet sprouted two large front tow claws and a single claw on the heel. Across his chest and over each yellow shoulder circle were black upside down hazard symbols of unique origin. He also had a 8 foot long red reptilian tail with a white underside and a golden stip spike. He had bat-wing-like ears with black tips, shaggy black hair with small red horns with black tips coming out the top, his teeth were pearly white and sharp, and his eyes had black sclera with piercing golden pupils. Last but not least was the 2 foot long 10 inch thick white veiny cock with a black band-stripe near the base and pink head accompanied by a set of basketball-sized testicles. 

“Well, this was certainly a surprise.” The second voice called, this one sounding younger than the first. “Then again, I’ve been in weider situations.”

The second figure however, was shorter than the others letting Lex, Mercy and his scientist see that he was in fact a child, a young one at that who came up just shy of the first figure’s stomach. The boy was short from what he could see had dark brown skin. He had dark black hair and honey golden colored eyes. The boy had a slim young developing figure with small muscles along his arms showing that despite his size he was anything but weak, along with a set of wide hips, though they seemed to match up perfectly considering the boy had a round firm nearly heart shaped bubble butt. Atop his head was a long dark blue hat that fell down to the center of his back. His outfit consisted of a blue and silver short sleeve jacket, underneath it, he wore a dark blackish navy blue undershirt in the form of a crop top exposing his flat toned stomach. His pants, similar to shorts, are colored black on the outside, and a navy bluish-silver on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. 

The two beings looked around the lab before spotting the slack-jawed Lex, the flabbergasted scientists, and the blushing Mercy. “Oh?” the red-skinned male said before smirking. “It looks like we have an audience Rai-Rai.” He grinned deviosuly, showing off his sharp teeth as his tail swung about.

“Oh my, so that’s who I was sensing.” The boy, or rather “Rai-Rai” smiled looking around with a child like glee and innocence one would expect from a boy so young. “Wow Mal, this place feels so different! I can sense so many fun playmates here!” 

“Same, and I see a lovely right one right in front of us~” ‘Mal’ said as he gave a seductive glance towards Mercy who could not stop the bright red blush that crossed her face as she tried to look away.

Lex, regaining his composure, coughed before putting on her businessman persona. “Hello there my friends. I am Lex Luthor, and welcome to my humble planet,” he said, trying to sound hospitable, but neither of the newcomers looked particularly interested or impressed by the bald man. “I apologize for pulling you into my universe, but I am in desperate need of your help.”

The two beings looked at each other and both thought the same thing- ‘ _ This guy is so full of shit he should be in a dump _ ’ -but decided to play along. “Alright baldy,” the black-haired male said with a smirk. “What’s the deal? Oh, and the name is Malykmon.” He crossed his arms and coiled his tail.

“And you can call me Raihan, Mr. Baldy!” Smiled Raihan, giving a two finger salute with his eyes twinkling as a number of Lex’s scientists coughed into their hands, turned away, or pretended to not have heard the boy call their boss “Mr. Baldy.” Though, it was hard to hold back a few chrotles and snickers, even Mercy though she didn’t bother hiding it as she just laughed. 

Lex coughed, trying to keep his composure at the idea that this ‘child’ would call him “Mr. Baldy”, and instead continued. “You see, my world is terrorized by an evil alien known as Superman. He has brainwashed the citizens into thinking he is a hero when in actuality all he does is cause destruction and chaos and interfere with my attempts to help the city and the world,” he spoke, doing his best to sound as sympathetic as possible. “He and many other fake heroes have now teamed up and threaten the very safety of our world. I’ve tried to stop him in the past but it’s all been in vain. With no other options, I decided to try and reach out to another world to find true champions to help vanquish him and his little league. That is what led to me creating that portal and bringing you two here.”

“Wow,” Malykmon said, but his face was complete deadpanned. “That had to be the most Raremon-Shit filled speech I have ever heard in my life.” Lex blinked in confusion while Mercy was struggling to keep her laughter. “Seriously, did you actually write that? Cause I’ve seen In-Training Digimon with more acting experience than you, right Rai-Rai?” 

“Yeah, what kind of fools do you take us for?” The Child pouted, shooting Lex a bashful angered look, and yet the look in his eyes showed something else. The boy’s eyes had some sort of glow to them, a glow that showed something deep within them that wouldn't think twice about hurting Lex. “We aren’t that easy to fool, nor are we dumb enough to think you brought us here without thoughts of using us for your own personal gain, I could sense your bad intensions before we walked in.”

“Not to mention this whole place just screams ‘ _ Hello, I’m Evil’ _ . Might as well put a neon sign at the door,” Malykmon said with a shrug. “Now, while you do have such an  _ interesting _ proposal,” he said with a thick sarcastic tone, “We’re going to have to decline. Thank, but we got better things to do that deal with your little imaginary cock-measuring contest, one I’m certain you lost multiple times.”

_ That _ broke Mercy. The dirty-brunette broke down laughing hard at the epic roasting Lex had just suffered. Meanwhile Lex’s head looked like a steaming tomato. “Then you two can just die! Guards!” Suddenly, several soldiers rushed into the lab, all armed with guns pointed at the two.

“Oooh! Playthings! Mal! Can I plan with them~ Please, oh please~” Begged Raihan, looking up at the taller male with wide pleading eyes, eyes that were all but asking him for permission to “play” with the soldiers that were aiming their guns right at them. 

“Hmm, you know what? Sure, go nuts,” Malykmon said with a smile before turning his eyes towards Mercy who was still struggling to stop laughing. “While you do that, I’m going to see about that lovely lady there. She clearly looks like she could use a good time, doubt she ever got anything from Mr. Micro-Dick.” he gestured to Lex, who turned furious and sent Mercy into another case of giggles.

“Yeah!” Smiled Raihan turning his attention towards the group of armed men. “Hi everyone! My name is Raihan! And today you get to play with me!” He smiled almost jumping up and down in joy, for a moment the armed men felt their thoughts of attacking waver. This was a kid, sure a kid from another dimension , and possibly some sort of other earth, but still a kid. While they were hired guns for Lex, they still had some morals and they didn’t know how to feel about being a kid, one who clearly didn’t know what was going to happen. 

“What are you idiots doing?! Shoot!” Lex yelled at his grunts. He was about to yell more, but was promptly karate-chopped on the back of the head and knocked out by Malykmon’s tail.

“Take a nap you overgrown baby,” Malykmon said with an annoyed look. Lex’s soldiers then pointed their guns at him, having no qualms of shooting the more adult-looking of the two. “You guys really shouldn’t ignore Rai-Rai. He tends to get antsy when people ignore him.” Malykmon smirked at the confused glances of the soldiers until they noticed a nearby blue glow.

“Now don't blink! Cause I’m coming at cha!” A glowing blue portal opened up under Raihan’s feet and he fell right into it and seemingly vanished. Only to appear in the air and came down to slam a energy fueled punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the floor, knocking the henchmen off their feet. “Now let’s play!” As the henchmen got up, Raihan charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on his first opponent. He then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away. “Come on! Don't bore me! Give me some more!” Laughed Raihan as he moved once more appearing before one of the guards. 

This one didn’t even have time to blink, as he was seemingly struck down by an assault from all sides. A kick to the side of his head knocked the man askew, followed immediately by a left cross that cocked his head to the right and a knee to the abdomen that lifted him several feet off the ground. “Got cha!” He called grabbing the man by his leg and spinning him around like a rag down using him as a human battering ram and knocked away more of the guards. “Next!” he giggled as he waved his hand and the same portal opened up right in front of him and the a second one appeared before it and when they overlapped a beam of energy fired from it and shot right into the middle of a group of guards sending them flying from the explosion that insured right after the beam hit.

“Come on! Let’s play some more! Who wants to go next?” He said looking around before pausing when he saw they were all down on the ground groaning in pain. “What? Done already? But I barely got warmed up!” 

“Looks like you forgot your own strength again Rai-Rai,” Malykmon said. Raihan looked to see Malykmon now with Mercy in his arms, the dirty-brunette panting heatedly with hearts in hers in her eyes, her lips wet and the area between her legs nice and moist.

He paused and then chuckled. “Yeah, guess I was just a bit too excited.” he smiled. “Least you got what you wanted, though what should we do about baldy’s tech and stuff? What’s gonna stop him from trying the same thing with someone else?”

Malykmon simply smiled evilly before touching the computers with his tail. A red energy glowed from it into the computer and spread all through the technology in the lab and continued to spread across all of LexCorp, corrupting and destroying every bit of data within the tower and connected sources. The Motherbox fell off the gate, glitching and sparking. “That should take care it. Nothing like a little Digital Hazard virus to corrupt an entire electronic system.”

“Which means, he can’t pull anyone else for his lame trick.” The child-like smile fell away, and in its place a devious smirk and he crackled. “What a fucking idiot, I can’t believe that asshole actually thought we’d buy into that whole “oh my world is in danger” bull shit he was trying to feed us, what did he take us for idiots?” He snorted. “Though I will admit, those supers he was talking about have caught my attention~”

“Same, and this little lovely will definitely help us get more info on them,” Malykmon said as he gestured to the love-struck Mercy in his arms. He used his tail and grabbed the sparking Motherbox. “Best bring this with us. Stuff like this really shouldn’t be left with madmen like him. Besides, this might help us in the future. For now, I think it's time we leave and explore this new world.”

“Indeed but first.” Opening up a portal, Raihan reached in and in a short second pulled his hand back out and smiled as he was holding a single object in his hand. A sharpie, it was a black sharpie. “Just one quick sec.” Moving over to Lex and uncapping the sharpie, he began to scribble and doodle all over the man’s face, humming a small song as he was doing so and smiled as he put the finishing touches. “There we go, alright let’s go I wanna see what fun things are around and she looks like she’s going to ride your dick and not give a damn who sees.” 

“Don’t tempt her,” Malykmon laughed, both at Raihan’s jest and what he wrote on Lex’s head. “Well, let’s get out of this dump. Let’s try to find a place we can get hang for a while in secret until we can have some real fun. And no worries, Lexy’s buying.” Malykmon raised a credit card he grabbed off Lex.

“Then let me open up a door.” He smiled waving his hand, as his hand glowed with energy and a portal opened up and expanded to grow to the size of a full blown doorway. “Ladies and gentlemen first before the youth.” He joked, taking a bow and letting Malykmon and Mercy go through. “It is only right to respect my elders~”

“Says the shortstack that is older than nearly everyone in this room,” Malykmon said with a roll of his eyes before chuckling. He carried Mercy and the Motherbox through the portal. Raihan giggled before following and the portal closed.

**~Scene Break~**

In no time at all both Malykmon and Raihan had managed to familiarize themselves with the new world they were in. Mostly thanks to Mercy-after the woman had managed to regain her thoughts from the romp with Malykmon that is-they were able to learn just about everything about the planet and all that had happened to it. From the various attacks by either mad men, or either super powered humans or asor as they were called Metahuamans, though that wasn’t what really caught their attention. What really garnered their attention was the group of heroes that acted as the source of good and justice in the world calling themselves “The Justice League” and with the information Mercy had given them they had managed to brush up on the League and see just who and what they were. The League was a group of beings, humans, aliens, metahuman, who banded together to help keep the world safe from harm and from their mortal enemies, the League consisted of heroes like Superman “The Man of Steel”, Wonder Woman, Batman The Dark Knight of Gotham, Flash the “Fastest Man Alive”-though Raihan joked if that also transferred over to his stamina in bed, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. 

Learning about the league, their endeavors, their powers, abilities, skills, etc, left the duo with one thought about this so-called Justice League. They were a joke, not in the sense what they were doing was wrong, but more along the lines that they took things too seriously, from how they acted all the time it was a clear sign that none of them had ever truly lived a little and had some fun, something of which both Raihan and Malykmon could say they had since coming here. Yet, they had stayed off the radar of the League, not even Lex had done anything to cause their arrival here to be known by anyone in this world-mostly because the man felt his pride was damaged in more ways than one and as such he didn’t want anyone else knowing about what had happened to him or what Raihan had drawn on his face that took him weeks to wash off. 

The three of them had taken residence in an abandoned warehouse that they purchased thanks to Lex’s card which became untraceable due to Malykmon’s digital corruption. With both their skills, Malykmon and Raihan turned the warehouse into a decent living quarters with the help of Mercy’s direction. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it worked well enough for their purposes until they gained access to better arrangements. As they prepared and prepped and learned about the world and those of great power involved with it, the two made plans for what they could do to engage and ‘catch’ the variety of heroes and villains of this world. It wouldn’t be until three weeks after they first came that they would make their first moves.

**~Scene Break~**

“So this is the place?” Malykmon asked as he, Raihan and Mercy all looked over a seemingly simple-looking building. In terms of appearance Raihan looked the same, and Malykmon simply hid his crotch thanks to his data-structure. Mercy however was sporting a very high-tech black battlesuit with small pistols on her hips and a large mini-railgun on her back as well as a visor. She was also sporting some more defined muscles and a larger bust and butt, something she obtained from the countless romps with Malykmon and even a few with Raihan.

“According to what was in Lex’s computer, as well as the information I managed to get thanks to me still being in his system. It is, and should hold what you’re looking for.” Mercy nodded, as she was looking at the building alongside them, she tapped the side of her ear and a black visor formed over her eyes. The visor flashed, and her vision changed letting her now see into the building. “I can see multiple levels to this ‘simple’ building, it goes down, way down.” 

“Mercy is right.” Raihan nodded, his eyes closed as he was sitting in a meditative stance. While his eyes were closed, he could still “see” in a sense as he was seeing what Mercy was seeing, or rather he was seeing with his senses. “I can sense multiple people, all of them working here as well as multiple altered energy signatures.” His eyes opened and he frowned. “They seem odd, almost replicated from the original ones.” 

“Well once we’re inside I’ll be able to get the download on all their information,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “Now, shall we check in with Project Cadmus?” Raihan grinned back and Mercy nodded.

Mercy patted her guns and smirked, Raihan chuckled and stood up stretching and his hands glowed with energy as he gave a nod after adjusting his hat. “Sounds like a plan to me, now shall we make a splash? Or shall it be a nice little stroll into the building?” His hands lit up. “Or would you care to knock on the front door Mal?”

“I can knock,” Malykmon replied before taking a deep breath. “ **_Hellfire Blaze!_ ** ” Malykmon unleashed a stream of large crimson flames down onto the building. The roof exploded into flames causes many of the scientists to rush out in fear. “That should keep them distracted for a bit. Now let us make our way in. Rai-Rai?”

“Let’s rock this business!” Raihan moved his hands around, forming a portal that glowed brightly before them and he smirked. “Jump on in~ And lets get this party started!” He said jumping right into the portal.” 

“Does he always just jump in head first like this, just something he does for kicks?” Question Mercy as she drew her guns and twirled them around. “Cause for all his talk, he does seem to act like a child.” 

“Young at heart and looks sure, but he’s older than nearly everyone on this planet, same for me,” Malykmon replied with a laugh. “Besides, he’s just excited, and so am I since this will be our first step in really shaking things up. You can’t say you’re not getting a bit of a thrill of the concept of infiltrating a heavily fortified lab in order to cause some chaos.” Malykmon smirked at the look of slight denial from Mercy, but he could tell that she was excited. After years of serving under the egotistical psychopath Lex, not really getting a chance to put her near-amazonian skills to the true test until now, she was more than ready to join in on the fun. “Now, shall we my lovely?”

She smirked and twirled her guns around, the futuristic guns gleamed. “I’m more than ready, let’s make this a night to remember shall we?” She said, giving Malykmon a quick kiss she smirked with a small cheer she leapt forward and dove head first into the portal. Malykmon followed soon after

They rolled along the ground, and discovered that Raihan was taking down the security that had come to greet him. “Hahahaha!” Laughed the young boy, he jumped into the air and lashed out with his feet. With a spin of his body, he kicked multiple guards kicking them one in the left side of his torso, another with in his right side in his hip which knocked another into the air before Raihan’s momentum continued the spin which caused his left foot to kick the neck of the guard before a third rotation caused his right foot to slam into his face knocking him back an flying into a group of guards bowling them over. 

“Yahoo!” Cheered Raihan as energy gathered at his now elevated leg before he swung it and kicked a wavy crescent of whitish blue energy at the group. The attack slammed into the group knocking them all back and slamming a few into walls or over one another. Picking another target, Raihan smirked and chartwheeled multiple times in one jump, Raihan’s legs became veritable fan blades, six, no seven, no it was impossible to follow but multiple kicks slammed into multiple guards cracking or breaking bones with the sheer force behind his kicks. 

“Looks like you’ve had some fun,” Malykmon said with a chuckle. He took notice of a computer and quickly connected his tail to it before loading up all the information. “Damn, this place has got some pretty beefy firewalls, but nothing really surprising. Ooh? Now this is interesting~ It looks like Project Cadmus is in the Cloning Business as well as some soldier training of several MetaHumans. Hmm…” Malykmon scanned the information before coming up on something...disturbing that made him snarl in fury. “Okay. This entire place, once we’re done, is going up in smoke.”

“Then let’s get moving and find what we came for.” Mercy said, as she was taking down guard with her guns. She was bobbing and weaving between shots, thanks to the armor enhancing her reflexes to near superhuman levels, no where near the levels of the Flash, or Wonder Woman or even Superman. Yet, it was enough for her to take on the guards of Cadmus. Sheathing her guns, she took a running start and lashed out with a flying kick that nailed one of them to the face, back flipping off his face she flipped over and landed on the ground in a handstand and with a break dance like movement she lashed out with her legs kicking multiple guards all at once before springboarding off the ground into a twirl and landed a drop kick that slammed her heel down on the head of another knocking him out cold.

“Allow me,” Malykmon said as he turned his eyes to several more incoming guards that were coming through a freight elevator door. The taller male lunged forwards, blocking off their bullets with his arm blades before slashing the soldiers through their armor like a hot knife through butter. His tail moved just as quick, spearing several soldiers through the chest or ensaring their limbs and tossing them about like ragdolls. Some guards tried using large sticks or whatever they could for melee weapons, but Malykmon simply broke their items with swift punches and even a few skull-bashes before knocking the guards away. Just before the elevator a large squadron formed with guns, but Malykmon simply used his  **Hellfire Blaze** to melt their weapons and severely cook the solders who ran out screaming in flames. With all the soldiers dealt with, Malykmon, Raihan and Mercy all boarded the elevator before Malykmon used his control of the systems to send them down. 

“We’re heading to their main chamber where all their ‘Projects’ are,” Malykmon explained. “It’s also where the main meeting room for the heads of Cadmus meet, and from what I was able to gather, they are all here to discuss their new projects as well as their usual bitch fest about the League.” Malykmon still retained the sour expression on his face as he spoke. “Now, all of their clones will be easy to deal with. They are all kept in special pods until ‘release’ and I can rewrite their programming with ease before we release them. However, the subjects they have studied are not part of their cloning project...we are getting them  _ first _ .” Malykmon clenched his fists as he snarled.

“Just what did they do to them?” Raihan asked, as while he wasn’t the most tech savvy of their group-which was more Mercy and Malykmon’s area. He was able to do a few things, but the two of them had done the most hacking when it came to breaking into here where as he focused more on the plan to get them in and get them out thanks to his portals. “You both never told me just what’s been done, or who the other subjects were.” 

“Remember that egg-shaped psychotic scientist that tried to use us as power sources for his machines?” Malykmon asked, which got a sour response from Raihan. “These assholes are the same. They have been taking people who had trouble with their superhuman abilities and forcing them to train to become supersoldiers for their demented cause. One girl...she’s been here since she was four. She’s been forced to suffer experiments and have her entire childhood ripped from her and treated like a science experiment rather than an actual person.”

Mercy had to take a step back, the reason was due to the look of utter loathing, raw, unholy  _ rage _ that she could suddenly  _ feel _ coming off Raihan in waves. The young boy had a murderous look on his face that she’d not seen before, and it honestly scared her. It was then she recalled something, when they had been out in town-Malykmon having used his powers to make himself look human- Raihan had easily bonded with the local kids who were around using his powers to preform small party tricks and make them laugh and smile, when she asked him he simply smiled and said. “I just can’t stand to see children upset, or frowning.” The look in his eyes..it reminded her of just how much  _ older _ he was. “Anyone who tries and harms a child in any way, shape, or form….I won’t forgive them...I won’t let them live.” 

In this moment she was seeing just what it was that was hidden behind that childlike demeanor and that laugh. Behind it, behind the mask was a  _ beast _ . A fearsome, dangerous, monstrous beast that if angered there was no running, there was no escape, you were done for. Raihan snarled, lips pulling back showing that his canine’s were far sharper and more prominent in his mouth as his hands clenched into fist which were glowing with energy. “A-A child?!” He hissed. “There is a child here...and they _ experimented  _ on her.” He was shaking in barely repressed rage. “Those...those…” His words dissolved into a near animalistic snarl as the energy coming from his hands glowed even brighter. 

“She’s nearly an adult now, but she’s been in this damned place for 14 years,” Malykmon growled, feeling the exact same amount of rage as Raihan was. “They don’t even have any records of her original name or her birthplace or date. All they have of her in terms of an identity is just the title they gave her- Ace.” Malykmon clenched his teeth. “As far as I could tell, there’s five others here that are subjects rather than clones. Two of them are completely loyal to this bastardous place, but the other two- a man named Ten and a woman dubbed Queen -seem to show compassion towards her and have tried to help her, but have not had much luck. Also, I’ve been able to look into the heads of of this place. Most of them are all just government agents who do what they are told without question no matter the cost, all except one. Mercy, pull up the file I uploaded into your suit dubbed ‘Tala’.”

Mercy did as told, pulling up the file. From her wrist appeared a holographic screen of a purple-haired woman in a long black dress, solid white eyes, and black markings on her chest. “This is Tala,” Malykmon introduced. “She is the head of the magical studies divisions of Cadmus however there really aren’t any studies on magic at all from what I could gather. This position is mostly just a glorified leash to keep her under control due to her strong magical abilities. However, she has been recorded offering care to Ace and some of the others in the facility. She seems to have an almost motherly attitude towards them yet seems starved for love. She has been warned by the head of Cadmus, Amanda Waller to stop her actions otherwise she will be arrested and sent to prison.”

“Well then it seems we now know who not to completely obliterate.” Raihan said, his arms crossed over his chest as he was watching the numbers on the elevator as they moved down deeper into the depths of the Cadmus building to get to the True Cadmus that was underneath it all. As they did something began to occur to him. “The moment those doors open, we’re gonna see hundreds of guards.” He began to grin. “Hey Mal, remember how you discovered how any attacks sent at me I can absorb through my portal and unleashed it with twice as much power?”

“Oh? I see where this is going,” Malykmon said with a devious grin that Raihan matched. Mercy was a little confused by what they meant, but her answer was about to be showcased spectacularly.

**~With The Guards~**

They were armed to the teeth, and had the elevator surrounded. All of them trained and honed in on the door towards the elevator. They weren’t sure what it was that was attacking them, as all their communication had been cut off with the upper floors, and the last transmission they had managed to get was about them being assaulted and as such they armed up and were prepared for whatever it was that was going to come their way. “The moment those doors open, unload every single thing you got and don't stop till you see bodies hit the floor!” The Commander ordered his men as they watched the numbers move down further and further. 

“Ready!”

3

“Aim!”

2

…

…….

……...1

“Fire!” 

And Fire they did, from their gunnest torrents of bullets fired from their guns shooting right into the elevator the moment the door opened up, the flood of bullets kicking up a thick dust cloud that filled the air as they unloaded and unloaded until they could feel their guns running low on ammunition. “Hold!” The commander called signaling for his men to stop so that they could see what had happened to the bodies inside. 

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” 

The smoke was parted as suddenly shooting from the elevator was a massive wave of crimson red hellfire that washed along the entire room. The men didn’t even have a moment to try and run, before the massive wave of crimson flames engulfed them and they were burned alive, not even given a second to think as they were reduced to nothing but ashes in the next instant as the flames continued to burn around them melting the metal into slag and burning along the walls. Nothing of the guards or even their weapons was left. 

“Well that went well.” Smiled Raihan as he stepped from behind his portal. “Shall we resume our adventure?” 

“Yes, well done Rai-Rai,” Malykmon said as he and Mercy exited the portal. Malykmon connected his tail to the circuitry on the wall before getting the location. “Now come, we have some souls to free and some bitches to slap.” Mercy and Raihan nodded before following Malykmon deeper into the chamber.

**~Ace’s Room~**

In a small room with little other than a berth we find a young girl that went by the simple name of Ace. She had a youthful figure and short black hair and a flat-look on her face as well as a headband that limited her powers and left her with headaches. 

The girl waited quietly as she sat alone, wondering what sort of boring dumb (and painful) tests the people at Cadmus would put her through. Maybe she’d at least be in a room with Ten or Queen, they were always nice to her. She didn’t want to get stuck with Jack or King, they always gave her the creeps. Maybe if she was lucky Tala would be there. She always made sure she didn’t suffer too much. She knew Waller told her not to, but she didn’t want to lose one of the only adults that didn’t hurt her.

“Hey! Who are yo-GAH!” a voice screamed from outside her room. She recognized it as one of the guards. She heard grunting and cries, curious as to what was happening. Eventually, the sounds went quiet, and Ace was confused until the sounds of the door being ripped from its hinges surprised her. The door was ripped off, revealing a large muscular red-skinned being that to her own surprise, left Ace blushing.

“Ace?” Malykmon spoke as he looked at the girl, frowning at the bland clothes she was forced on and the headband that was clearly meant to stifle her abilities. Raihan and Mercy were off getting some of the other people in cells out. Ace was confused and slightly startled at the sight of of him, but Malykmon gave her a comforting smile. “Hey, it’s okay Ace. I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to get you out.” 

Hearing this, Ace’s eyes went wide before she spoke. “O...Out?” she managed to say. “You’re...You’re taking me  _ out _ of this place?”

“Yes,” Malykmon replied, kneeling down to meet Ace at her eye level. “My friends and I came here because we learned a lot of the bad things the people here had been doing and we wanted to help you and the others that they’ve hurt because of it.”

“Y-You want...to h-help me?” Ace said, a mixture of emotions overwhelming her. “N-No…  _ T-They _ s-said they would h-help me and-and…”

“I know,” Malykmon said, remaining still as to not frighten her. “I know, they claimed they would help you, but all they do is train you and force you to use your powers in ways you don’t want to. They treat you more like a science project than an actual person. You’ve been here for a long time, haven’t you?” Ace did not answer, but Malykmon already knew it was true. He then rose again before his arms glowed, and he swung at her.

Ace flinched, thinking he would attack her, but when she realized she was okay, she opened her eyes. She saw him closer, and in his hand was the inhibitor headband, ripped into pieces. She blinked in surprise, confused as to why he would take off her headband, and then was even more surprised when he ignited it in flames. She looked at him, stunned by his actions, feeling something she had not felt in a long time- Hope.

“If you still do not believe me, then look into my mind,” Malykmon said, still smiling softly at her. “Do not worry, your powers won’t hurt me, I have a strong resistance to mental attacks, but you will be able to see my thoughts and my intentions. Be warned, some of them may not be as just as you would think, but I will let you decide after you’ve seen for yourself.” WIth that, Malykmon got on one knee again and closed his eyes, waiting for her to do what she needed.

Ace was hesitant at first, but seeing how Malykmon left himself in such a vulnerable position, and the fact he could have easily killed her earlier but didn’t, she decided to try. She was a little hesitant about using her powers on him since he seemed so nice, but decided that for her own sense of security she would follow through. She closed her eyes and read Malykmon’s mind.

For a moment, Ace saw nothing which was to be expected when it came to first entering someone’s mind. Her mental self or as Talia likes to call it her spiritual or astral form. She passed through the metal and astral planes and soon after flying through both she came to a doorway, though she was confused as to why it looked like some sort of massive computer. Shaking her head, she simply let herself float towards the computer and touched the screen only instead of touching the screen her hand sank right into it the surface rippling like if someone tossed a stone into the center of a clam lake and she began to let herself sink deep into his mind and as she did she let herself be submerged in the memories, thoughts, and feelings that belonged to the boy who had come to save her. 

The moment she did, she was surprised by what it was she saw surprised and shocked her to her core. She could always read someone easily, knowing when someone was lying or just trying to string her along. Yet, looking into his mind she saw that Malykmon was being truthful. He  _ did _ intend to save her, and not just her but her fellow metahumans that Cadmus had kept under lock and key, the ones who were actually nice to her makin it so she wouldn’t have to go through any more  _ test _ , or be apart of their games wanting to harness her powers simply because they couldn’t understand how they worked. Malymon and his friends ...they wanted to take her away from here, to save her and give her the one thing she had long since given up on having. 

Friends. Friends who cared for her, friends who wanted to get her out of here, to save her, to actually care for her and not treat her like she was different, like she was some sort of lad experiment or a simple weapon needed to be molded. He...they wanted to save her. They really wanted to save her. Slowly, she pulled out of Malykmon’s head and she was looking at him in surprise. “Y-You were telling the truth.” She whispered, not even knowing she had tears trickling down her face. “Y-You  _ are _ here to save me.” 

Malykmon opened his eyes and smiled at her before rising up. “I am. I came here to help you and those here that deserve a true chance at life, not to be treated like weapons or tools. I’m here to free you Ace, so you can finally start  _ living free _ .” 

Ace continued to cry as new feelings overwhelmed her. She sniffled before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Malykmon in an embrace, letting her tears fall against his chest. Malykmon simply smiled and patted her head and rubbed her back comfortingly, letting her release years of pent up emotion out. The two remained like that for a while, Ace’s sniffling died out before she finally pulled away and looked up at Malykmon. “Th...Thank y-you,” she said softly, a small smile on her face, the first smile she ever had in years.

Malykmon smiled back before wiping away her tears. “It’s nothing Ace. You deserve to be happy,” he said before his ears twitched. “Hmm, it sounds like my comrades have freed your friends now.” Ace looked at him in confusion before four people came into the room.

“Aw, she’s even more adorable than I thought she’d be.” Smiled Raihan as he got his first look at Ace-who was surprised that there was another kid here aside from her, one who looked younger than her. “Nice to meet cha, the names Raihan I’m here with Mercy and Mal here to bust you and a couple others out of this place before we see to it that this place goes down hard.” He chuckled, giving her a bright grin showing his sharp teeth. “It’s nice to finally meet you Ace.” 

“H-Hello,” Ace said shyly before noticing the large muscular dark-skinned man in red and white behind Raihan. “T-Ten?! You’re free too?”

Ten nodded his arms crossed over his chest. “Once they took care of the guards, they broke open my door and told me the plan, once I heard they were busting you out of here I was all for it.” He gave her a smirking/smile. “I’m not just gonna leave without cha Ace we’re friends.” 

The young girl blushed and blinked in surprise, but couldn’t stop the smile that grew on her face. She then noticed the tan-skinned white-haired woman behind him. “Queen? You’re out too?” she said, her excitement and happiness growing by the second.

“I am Darling,” Queen as she walked over and pulled Ace into a hug as Mercy came up behind her. “Our new friends here helped me out of that cursed cell and when they told me they were getting us out, I was more than in for it, especially when they explained how much they wanted to help you.” Ace smiled at Queen who looked at Malykmon. “Thank you so much for helping us.”

“Not a problem,” Malykmon replied in return.

Ace stopped hugging Queen before looking to see if anyone else was with them. “Where are Jack and King? Are they out too?” she asked. She wasn’t fond of the two other men of their group due to their fanatical loyalty to their captors.

“They are no longer a concern,” Mercy said professionally which confused Ace. She was hiding her fists which sported blood on them.

“So that’s everyone from this part of the building,” Malykmon said as he looked over the group. “We still got the other hall where they’re keeping their little science projects, but it’s on the way to the meeting room where all the head honchos should still be held up.” Malykmon formed a malicious smile that Ace had not seen before, but did not feel threatened by it. Rather, it left her a little excited. “What do you guys say we stop in and say hello?” Raihan, Mercy, Ten and Queen all immediately got what he meant, and couldn’t help but smirk in agreement.

**~Head Meeting Room~**

Within the main meeting room of the heads of Project Cadmus, we find several guards as well as the leaders of the government designed organization.

There was Emil Hamilton, the leader of the genetics division. General Wade Eiling, leader on military and weapons development. Dr. Hugo Strange, the psychological expert. Dr. Milo the genetic splicing leader as well as the most failed of the heads. Tala, the expert in the mystical arts. And last but not least, their leader Amanda Waller and the liaison with the US government.

“I will ask again.” Amanda sighed, wanting to rip out what little bit of hair she had. “Does anyone know  _ how _ we have intruders in our facility? And,  _ why _ are they here and  _ who _ do they work for?” The fact that it wasn’t the heroes was one thing, the fact that its an unknown group who had taken on near hundreds of General’s own top men with ease, and had made it down into the deeper depths of Cadmus without any issue as well as take out communications and disabled their camera thus blinding them to what was going on. “General? Tala? Anything to report?” 

“Come in? Commander Come in!” Eiling yelled into his walkie talkie but all he got was static, which led to him tossing it to the side. “Damn it! I’m not getting anything from my soldiers up top. It’s got to be that fucking Justice League! There’s no way anyone else can get down here.”

“That is illogical,” Dr. Hugo Strange said as he adjusted his glasses. “This is not their normal battle style, and we have done well to keep our tracks hidden from them. It must be someone else.”

“But who could it be?” Emil Hamilton asked, feeling uncertain. “Who other than the league could possibly have the power to defeat our forces, take out all our systems, and leave us all but blind? Could it be Darkseid?”

“That’s idiotic,” Dr. Milo said. “What would Darkseid want with us? How would he even know about us?”

“For once, the idiot Milo makes sense,” Dr. Strange said, getting a growl of anger from failure of a doctor.

“It is not the league nor Darkseid,” Tala spoke, her eyes glowing softly. “I sense powerful magic at play, magic that I have never felt before. Whatever it is...it is not of this realm.”

“So we got some magic aliens? Just great,” growled Eiling as he prepared his gun. “Well whoever they are if they think we’re going to give up without a fight then they’re in for a rude awakening.”

Amanda frowned, this wasn’t proving to be anything good. This was a completely unknown factor, meaning they had no idea what abilities they had outside of what Tala told them, which with them being some sort of interdimensional magic using beings meant they weren’t just outmatched but outgunned as well. “Tala, can you determine how far they’ve made it into the facility? Where are they now?” If they could locate them, then perhaps they could mount some sort of counter attack and catch these beings off guard.

Tala’s eyes were still glowing as she tried to sense these beings, in her mind’s eye she could see them. “I see them, they have taken Ace, Queen, and Ten from their cells and are making their way through the building.” She frowned. “They are approaching somewhere..it’s...aaaaaah!” Suddenly Tala was blasted back flying out of her chair and sent sprawling down on to the ground, flat on her back. 

This caught them all off guard, having never witnessed Tala being physically thrown or assaulted like that when she was using her powers. It was something completely unheard of. “Tala, what happened what did you see?” Amanda demanded, wanting to know what could have enough power to knock their sorceress for a loop like that. 

“The intruders...their..their close.” 

“How close?” 

***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK***

Everyone froze as they heard knocking from the front door to the meeting room. Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to do. Eiling took initiative and signaled his soldiers to line up in front of the door. “As soon as that door opens, unload everything you boys got,” he said to his soldiers.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if its one of your soldiers?”

“Then they’ll give their life for the safety of the country,” Eiling said arrogantly before his eyes went wide. He looked to his fellow heads and asked, “Who said that?” The other heads all looked at each other in confusion, none of them having spoken.

“Wow,” the new voice spoke. “I know you military types are all assholes, but that is a new level of horrible.” Everyone turned to the back of the room where Malykmon, Raihan, Mercy, Ace, Ten and Queen all stood just as one of Raihan’s portals closed. Malykmon raised his hand and gave a mock greeting. “Hey there, are we late for the party?”

The heads of Cadmus looked at the group in shock, they had thought that the beings Tala mentioned were some sort of weird looking beings, and they seemed to be partially right. They’d never seen anything remotely close to Malykmon, and the fact that the other one was a child only shocked them more-though Dr. Milo and Strange were looking at the boy in interest having seen him close the portal leading them to believe that he was the one to open it. 

“Who are you?” Eiling growled, his own gun trained on Malykmon, even if he could see that there were much bigger threats considering how Queen, Ten and Ace were out of their containments-Ace being the biggest problem-he could easily tell that the red being was the leader of the group before him. “And how did you find this place let alone manage to get in here!” He didn’t care how many there were, he wasn’t gonna lose to some freaks. 

“Well he’s incredibly rude.” Raihan frowned, his eyes trained right on Eiling. He could easily see the hate, anger, and rage that burned in this man’s very soul towards people who were different, and considering how he looked ready to shoot anyone of them it was obvious to see he would much have them dead than talk or capture them. “And here we are just knocking on your door, I thought you were supposed to welcome those who knocked before entering.” He smirked. “Then again, if I was a scared little micro dick of a man who doesn’t look like he can get it up without the aid of some sort of drug I would be quick to draw my gun on someone who obviously can do so much and do it better.” 

Eiling as well as the other heads were shocked to hear such words coming out of such a young-looking boy, and the general in question looked like he was about to explode in anger. The soldiers were also shocked, but they kept their mouths shut as to resist the urge to laugh. Ace however was giggling loudly, something that stunned the heads just as much if not more so.

“That’s the problem with these government types,” Malykmon said with a shrug. “They’re all shoot first, ask questions never.” He smirked as Ace continued to giggle before turning back to the group. “Well, since you lot have no sense of manners, I suppose we must start. I am Malykmon, and these are my compatriots- Raihan and Mercy Graves.”

“Graves? As in Luthor’s assistant?!” Hamilton exclaimed in shock.

“Not anymore,” Mercy said with a frown at her former boss’s name. “I left that bald insecure idiot for a  _ real _ man.” She smirked as she looked over to Malykmon who smirked back. “Though I’m not going to lie, he did have the info we needed to find this place. You’d be amazed how many government officials he’s bribed over the years.”

“You mean you stole information from Luthor, who managed to swindle it from others about all of this.” Amanda began, her expression as cool as ice and yet inside she was thinking of ways to try and combat this threat that was before them, and she had a thought about what or rather  _ whom _ would be the perfect idea. “So what did you come here for, I can’t imagine that Ace, Ten, and Queen were the only reason and considering I don't see Jack or King I can only assume you’ve already dealt with them.” 

“Those two, well let’s just say that your Jack and King lost to a pair of true Kings.” Smirked Raihan, his hands resting on his hips which were cocked to the side. “Them aside, why were here? Well that’s simple, we came to kick ass, rescue those who needed to be save, cause some issues, and all around be a royal pain in the ass to you govermantal fuck shits and show you not to make us mad.” 

The heads did not know what to make of the group before them. It was clear they were here to potentially destroy everything they worked for, but none of them really knew what the two mystery males could do. However, Eiling did not care. “Like hell! Men! Open Fire!” The soldiers all got in front of the heads and raised their guns, but stopped mysteriously. “What are you doing?! Shoot!” None of the soldiers reacted, rather they just remained frozen. A minute later, they all collapsed into unconscious heaps on the ground, shocking Eiling and the other heads. “W-What the hell?!”

“Nicely done Ace,” Malykmon commended, surprising the heads. They all looked and saw it was Ace, using her powers to knock out the soldiers with shockingly relative ease. She released her powers before panting heavily, but smiled at Malykmon. The heads all looked in utter shock, confused and dumbfounded to see what Ace was able to do without seriously hurting anyone. “It’s amazing what someone could do when given proper care and encouragement and not treated like some sort of lab rat. And a little Hazard boost never hurts.” Malykmon’s eyes glowed as he spoke. “So all that left is you six. Now...how do you plead?”

“FUCK THIS!” Dr. Milo screamed as he attempted to run, pushing some of the other heads forward as shields as he tried to get away. A loud bang sounded off and he jerked midstep. “GAH!” he yelled before collapsing to the ground, a large red spot forming on his back as he quickly died before them.

“Hopefully the rest of you aren’t complete cowards,” Mercy said, reloading her smoking pistol.

“Nice shot girl,” Queen commended which Mercy returned with a smirk.

None of the other heads were phased that much at the sight of their cohort’s dead body, having expected something like that from him. They turned their attention back towards the others, all of them focused on the super powered individuals who were armed and ready to attack them. Amanda, who was the more prepared of the group, moved slowly. “So you’ve come here to rescue them then correct?” She asked referring to Ace, Queen and Ten. “Well you have them, so what else do you want?” The other heads turned to look at her in shock, Eiling looking ready to blow his top before she shot him a scathing look. “Well?” 

“Oh, this was just the start,” Malykmon said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. Just learning what you did to these three alone is enough for us to want to blow every level of this place to kingdom come, but it turns out you guys have another project under your wraps. Does the name “Project NextGen” mean anything to you lot?” The shocked looked on the remaining heads confirmed his suspicions. “Thought so.”

“H-How do you know about that?” Hamilton asked. Project NextGen was Cadmus’s most secret and largest project in their mission to combat the metahumans that threatened their world.

“Oh trust me, there is not a digital system in this world that I can’t hack into, one of the perks of being made mostly out of living data,” Malykmon said with a smirk, shocking and confusing the heads before them. “But seriously, cloning supers to try and make an army to combat the Justice League? I knew governments could be desperate, but wow. Just out of curiosity, what do you think would happen if your little ‘projects’ ever went against you? Do you have any measure to counter your ‘countermeasures’?”

“Of course we do.” Answered Eilings, he was the one who ensured that they had countermeasures-more like Amanda was as she was the one who gave the green light, but he always liked to think he was the one to do it-as such things would never go out of control. 

“And, just what were these countermeasures?” Questioned Raihan. 

“We’ve had Tala implant hypnotic suggestions inside each one of the projects to insure their absolute control, they would never question what they are doing nor their commands, they would never think about trying to betray us, and even if they did the thought would evaporate before they could even continue thinking about it.” 

“Huh, and what if someone mimics your voices to change or alter those suggestions?” Malykmon said with a smirk, one that grew when he saw the stunned look on Eiling’s face. “Or say, someone with more than enough magical ability to break those hypnotic suggestions.” He and Raihan smirked at each other. “But that’s besides the point. You pretty much confirmed what I thought. You are a group of government elites who only care about results and do not care the means you have to get through to do it. You treat those with special abilities like tools to be exploited and those that don’t follow your orders you consider ‘threats’ even if they’ve never hurt a bug. And if they don’t fit your mold, you take their DNA and make your own copies meant to follow your commands like slaves. It’s nothing short of disgusting how little care for sentient rights you all actually care for. Well, most of you at least.” Malykmon’s eyes went to Tala, who froze under his gaze.

Eiling’s just so happened to follow Malykmon’s eyes and his own widened before narrowing in anger. “You!” He said turning so his gun was now pointed right at Tala, however before he could even try and fire something came shooting through the air and sniped the gun causing it to explode, a small one but it was strong enough to blow off three of his fingers making him cry out and drop to his knees holding his now injured hand. 

“Aw.” Raihan pouted, holding his hand out with it in the shape of a gun. “I missed, I meant to take his entire hand, oh well.” He shrugged. “Anyone else wanna try and follow trigger happy’s example? Or do I need to start popping holes in bitches?”

“As shown by the ever idiotic general,” Malykmon spoke with a smirk. “The lot of you don’t care about the wellbeing of your wards, all except Miss Tala. From what I’ve gathered she’s not only shown compassion towards those here, she’s even tried to help them as best as she could even when certain bitches warned them not to.” Malykmon’s eyes glared into Waller, making the thick woman actually take a step back in fear. “That is why we offer you this chance Tala. Join us, here and now and leave behind these government dogs and have a chance to be truly free and safe and be with people that will truly care and respect you, or follow them to their fates.”

“You can’t be fucking serious!” barked Eilings as he was holding his now fingerless hand, blood dripping down onto a small puddle on the floor , he was fighting through the pain as he clamped his hand down over the stumps that used to be his fingers. “You honestly expect us to work  _ with _ freaks like you!” He sneered. “There is absolutely no way I would ever work with freaks like you! Or them!” He gestured to Ten, Queen, and Ace as well as Tala-whom up till now he only tolerated. 

“Be.  **Quiet.** ” Ace spoke, her eyes glaring at Eiling as she sent a tremendous amount of mental power into the loud general, figuratively punching him right in the brain and sending him reeling back to the ground in pain. The other heads all stared in shock at Ace, shocked that she would do such a thing, while her group looked at her with pride.

Raihan smiled seeing the man getting what he deserved, but he could tell that even with what Ace had done it wasn’t going to be enough. “So, since its obvious that loud mouth isn’t going to work with us, shall I simply shut him up for good?” He asked, turning towards Malykmon. “Please say yes, he’s been getting on my nerves.” 

“As soon as Miss Tala gives us her answer,” Malykmon replied before returning his attention to the purple-haired sorceress. “So what will it be? Will you join us?”

“Mss Tala,” Ace spoke, stepping forward. “You were...You  _ are _ the only person that was ever nice to me. You helped me a lot when I thought I was going to lose my mind. Please, they want to help us. They want to help us be free and really  _ live _ . You can’t tell me you’re happy with these people.”

Tala was silent, but even if she was silent it was clear she was considering their offer as well as Ace’s words. Honestly, she wasn’t happy with working with Cadmus mostly due to the fact they were men and women of science and as such her magical talents were hardly ever needed and even then when they were it was for merger and small task that their machines could do with ease. She had hoped working for them would let her grow stronger, to let her magical powers grow more as well as her knowledge on all things magical in different sources of mysticism. She knew she was far from the strongest magic user, what with the likes of Dr. Fate, Giovanni Zatara, and other such magic users. She was hardly even on their levels, and even if she was they still had her beat. Yet looking at this group, she felt that it would be with them that she would be able to grow and enhance her magical powers. 

Closing her eyes, she made her choice as she slowly began walking towards them. “I’ve waisted months toiling away in this base, with these ...ignorant, ingrates who don't appreciate my talents.” She opened her eyes and looked right at Malykmon and Raihan. “If I come, will I be allowed to continue my studies? Along with be with them?” 

“Without a doubt.” Smiled Raihan nodding. “It will be fun to have a fellow magic user among our group, we can help one another without spell work, and I can aid you in helping your magic grow and you do the same to me.” 

“Then my answer is clear,” Tala spoke as she stepped forward, smiling softly as she prepared to move towards the group, but froze when she felt a gun to her back, being held by none other than Amanda Waller.

“I do not take lightly to traitors Tala,” Waller spoke, frowning. She didn’t want to harm Tala necessarily, but her duty came first. “You will remain here and face charges for treason.”

“I think not,” Malykmon said with narrowed eyes. “Out of all of them, you are one of the worst Waller. You clearly care little about the means as long as the results are met and the rules are followed. I think it’s time you had a change of pace.” Malykmon crossed his arms which glowed crimson red, shocking the heads as well as Ace, Ten and Queen. “ **_Hellking MoldBreaker!_ ** _ ” _ Malykmon swung his arms, sending off an ‘X’ of energy right at Waller. She had no time to react before she was hit and caught by the attack. She fell to the ground, the red energy wrapped around her body and trapping her in the glowing red energy and unable to move.

“What’s that going to do to her?” Queen asked as she noticed that not only was the energy holding Waller in place but it was doing something else to her, and she wasn’t the only one to notice that something was happening to Waller. “It doesn’t look like its hurting her.” 

“Not quite,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “Hellking MoldBreaker is a special kind of attack of mine. To make it simple, my special Hazard energy wraps a being entirely, reforming their body and mind to something more fitting, or to be more accurate in Waller’s, into a brain-dead bombshell bimbo~” His smirk grew wider as the energy holding Waller grew, slowly consuming her body.

“Gah! Get me out of this you MMMM!!!” Waller screamed to her fellow heads as the red energy consumed her body, covering it entirely and forming a red crystalline cocoon that encased her body. As the other heads watched in shock, Tala took the opportunity and moved to join the other group, being embraced by a happy Ace, which the purple-haired woman was thankful for.

Within the cocoon, Waller's body and mind changed. Her original large body frame shifted and morphed, shifting mass and weight to different areas and reforming her very DNA. As this happened, her mind was quickly emptied of much of its knowledge, her mission and designation at Cadmus were quickly forgotten, and in turn was filled with images and desires for her new masters, to live to serve them as best as she can and do whatever it took to appease them.

After several minutes, the cocoon stopped glowing and cracked open, allowing for Waller to rise out. “C-Commander W-Waller?” Hamilton spoked, shocked by the down-right drop-dead gorgeous appearance their former leader had. Much of her thickness had been removed from her waist and moved into a pair of ginormous rack of breasts barely held by the tight blue clothing that threatened to pop free and the outlines of large swollen nipples were . Along with that was an equally huge ass and thick thighs that jiggle with even the slightest movements. She also had large succulent lips and a dazed look on her face. Her clothes had seemingly shrunk and clung to her new sexy body with the promise of ease breaking.

“Oooh~” Waller moaned out. “I like, feel so good~” She grabbed her colossal bosom, making them bounce in her hands much to her colleagues' shock.

“Damn, that’s some hell of an attack,” Ten said with a whistle, though some of the girls felt jealous of Waller’s new proportions which were larger than theirs.

“No worries ladies, you’ll all get there soon enough,” Malykmon said with a chuckle. “That’s just a quick way to do it with the added side-effect of the recipient being dumber than a stump.” The girls all nodded in understanding, still somewhat jealous but knew that they’d eventually be joining her in size. Malykmon then turned his attention back to the remaining heads, who were all looking at the group in shock and slight fear, though in Eiling’s case, it was pure rage. “Well, I think we’ve spent enough time here. I think it’s time to wrap things up.”

“Ooh! Mal~ You mind if I do it?” Raihan smiled giggling, as he gave his friend his best smile and while to many it would seem innocent, Malykmon had known Raihan long enough to know that smile was just a facade to hide the sadistic streak that the young looking boy had in him and right now the boy wanted to take care of the remaining members himself and in his own way. “Come on I’ve been dying to use a new move I’ve been working on!” 

“Go right ahead Rai-Rai,” Malykmon replied with a devious grin. “I’d say you’ve earned the right to go absolutely  _ Wild _ ~”

Raihan smiled his eyes gleaming, and his pupils shown with energy as he chuckled and slowly began to approach them. “So glad to see you’ve decided to go against us, see since coming here I did some looking into the culture of this world and found some fun things to try.” His smile grew more, his eyes gleaming as slowly behind him as he made a single hand sign, multiple portals began opening up, first ten, then a dozen, then twenty of them opened up right behind him making him grin more as they formed into a literal wall of portals behind him. “I’ve been working on my portals, and my ability to manipulate my Wakfu, honing and shaping it.” The center of the portals began glowing glimmering like stars in the sky as the remaining members of the Cadmus heads all looked at him in horror. “Now, do me a big favor….and die.” He snapped his fingers, and the portals gleamed multiple spheres of energy having formed in the center and then every sphere that had been formed fired from the portals all of them taking the form of deep bluish-white energy beams that merged into one massive beam of raw energy. 

The sole survivors of the Cadmus project didn’t even have a chance to move, or even scream as they watched the beam slam into them and overtake them, their shadows visible through the light of the beam before they slowly began to vanish as the beam grew brighter and brighter turning into a blinding light that forced the others to cover their eyes. When their vision cleared, and the light died down they were reward to the site of what looked to be a massive burn spot right where the remaining council members had been, only now in their place was a massive circular burn mark with three separate scorch marks in place of where the members had been as there was nothing left of them, no clothes, no bodies, no skeletons, Raihan’s attack had completely obliterated them. 

“And so dies a group of pain in the asses.” Raihan smiled softly, his portals closing behind him as he turned right back to the others hands behind his back fingers interlocked together. “So what did you think? Like it?”

Tala was currently covering Ace’s eyes as to hide her from the shocking yet incredible sight, Malykmon and Mercy were smirking, while Queen and Ten were clapping. Waller just stood there dumbly, unaware that her colleagues had all perished.

“Nicely done Raihan,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “Well, with that all said and done, I’d say it’s time to get the last thing we came for.

“If you mean the clones, I know where they are,” Tala spoke. “I also know of one person I believe we should take with us- Dr. McGinnis. She is one of the leads in that project and always treated the clones as people, but was often overruled by the others.”

“Well Tala, if you say so we shall see,” Malykmon said before Tala led them towards the chambers of where Cadmus kept their most prized projects. 

It took a few hallways, but eventually they reached the lab where the organization kept their cloned projects. There, they saw several soldiers, but were quickly ousted. They then spotted the pods that held the slumbering clones, and were faced with Dr. McGinnis who actually threatened the group with a metal pipe if they dared to harm the clones. Malykmon and Raihan quickly could tell that Dr. McGinnis, or Mary, was a truly good person and wanted to treat the clones as normal people. With some extra encouragement from Tala as well as the sight of Waller as an airheaded bimbo, Mary agreed to assist the group and helped them go about the process of reforming and releasing the clones.

“Quite the collection Cadmus cooked up,” Malykmon said as he stared at the many pods containing cloned beings. From his gathering of data, he knew only 12 of the clones were complete while all the others were still in the embryo stage.

“So many.” Raihan hummed as he was looking at the pods, and he was licking his lips. “To think they were able to develop this many, and from some of those heroes no less.” He hummed. “Though it makes sense, considering how from the fights we’ve seen those Heroes do leave themselves open to someone to do something like this.” He walked along the rows of pods, hands trailing along each of them.

“What can you tell us about them Dr. McGinnis?” Mercy spoke as she also examined the tubes.

Dr. McGinnis was woman with short orange hair, a strong figure and a stern face. “Just Mary is fine, and as for your question, most of these pods are in embryo stage as they have yet to be used for the cloning process. Some of them are clones of the clones we already have, created once the originals expire due to most if not all of them having unstable makeup that unfortunately will leave them to an early demise.”

“That’s easily remedied with my and Raihan’s abilities,” Malykmon spoke. He turned to a set of four black haired males and one female clone each with a tube engraved with an S in a shield. “Who are these five?”

“Those are the Kryptonian clones,” Mary replied. She pointed to the blonde female. “The female is Galatea, a clone of SuperGirl that was spearheaded by Dr. Hamilton. The others are all clones of Superman each with different arrays of genetics.” She first gestured to a bulky male with short black hair. “The first one, which I have dubbed Conner, is a human/Kryptonian hybrid, however he has shown the least amount of Kryptonian known abilities, but appears to have strong levels of telepathic abilities.” She then pointed to a slim twinky boy. “The small one is Kon, also a human/Kryptonian hybrid, but he has nearly all of Superman’s abilities albeit at a slightly softer scale and lacks any telepathic abilities.” She then pointed to a clone that looked almost exactly like Conner. “The third one is Match, he is a pure kryptonian clone, however his mind is severely damaged and unstable. He has all the natural abilities of Superman.” She then pointed to the last male which had longer hair and a more grizzled look. “The last Superman clone is Kell. Like Match he is pure Kryptonian however he was injected with Kryptonite. From what we’ve been able to gather, he is able to use the kryptonite in his blood to create energy weapons for combat and is immune to the mineral.”

“Hm, interesting creations each of them.” Raihan smiled, his hand glowing with his Wakfu energy as he sensed the power in each one of them. From what he could sense, in terms of power Galatea, Kell, and Match were the strongest with their abilities being the strongest of the five, with Conner being the second strongest due to his telepathic abilities and last was Kon while smaller he had his own strength but Raihan could sense he was the weaker of the others at least to some degree. “Despite being clones, I can sense three of them would give the man of steel a run for his money, with the last two might struggle the most.” He hummed. “Something to see that they all know the full lengths of their powers, what about the others that were mentioned, who are they clones of?” 

Mary gestured to the pods in front of Raihan, which contained five teens each different and wearing different outfits. On their pods were the letters UM. “Those are the Ultimen, a special project of Cadmus designed as a team to counter the Justice League should they ever go rogue. Unfortunately, I was not part of their development so I do not know who they share genetics with, though I have a few theories.”

“Leave those for later,” Malykmon said. “Can you tell who they are?”

“Of course,” Mary replied. She first gestured to the young asian man in red and white. “That is Wind Dragon, the leader of the Ultimen. His powers are Air Manipulation. Anything to do with air is his to control.” She then gestured to the dark-skinned male in blue and yellow. “That is Juice, and he has electricity manipulation at his disposal, able to control and create electricity at will.” She then gestured to a tan bulky male with native american clothing. “That is Long Shadow, and his primary ability is self-magnification, basically being able to grow himself to incredible sizes.” She then pointed to a pair of pale-white skinned male and female twins in purple outfits. “The twins are Downpour and Shifter. Downpour is the male and he can control and take any form of water. Shifter is the female and she can transform into any animal. While I was not part of their development, I do know that out of all the clones they are the most unstable, but the previous Cadmus heads did not seem to notice or care.”

“Various powers, for any sort of situation.” Ten said looking at the Utimen who he had seen only once before when he had been walking around where he wasn’t supposed to be walking. “They were made to be able to be able to handle any situation weren’t they? I mean with those kind of powers it only makes sense.” 

“Except their own survival though it seems,” Mercy said with a sour look. She knew Lex knew about Cadmus, and honestly it was no surprise he supported the organization with how it treated life so callously.

“What about these two?” Ace spoke out, pointing out to the last two pods of a set of two boys, one a teen looking the same age as the Superman clones, and a young one looking about only ten years old. Above their pods were the letters BB.

“Those...are special to me,” Mary said, a somber smile on her face. “Those are the two clones of Batman, designed to replace the dark knight in the same way the kryptonian clones were meant to replace Superman. Terry, the older one, is the most developed and has the closest connection to Batman. Matthew, or Matt, is still young and is meant to be like a Robin while sharing Batman’s DNA.”

Malykmon took notice of the look in Mary’s eyes and spoke. “Those two are special to you in a way the others aren’t,” he said as a matter of fact.

“Yes,” Mary replied. “They are special to me because...they are my sons.” When she finished, everyone gasped in surprise. Even Malykmon and Raihan did not expect that.

“Y-You’re sons?” Queen gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock as they all looked at the clones in the tubes and were looking closer at them and could see some of Mary’s ow features through the clones. “B-But how?”

“Something tells me there is a bit more behind their creation isn’t there?” Raihan asked, looking at her and sensing the sadness that the woman had done well to hold back, yet at the mention of her sons that sadness seemed to come back full force. “What happened?” 

“Before Cadmus, I was once a normal doctor and happily married,” Mary spoke. “My husband and I were happy and we had two beautiful sons. Unfortunately, one day my husband went to take them to Gotham for a trip...they never came back.” Tears began to form in Mary’s eyes. “I later learned they were killed in an attack by the Joker, the Batman defeated him but he was too late to save any of the people Joker attacked. I will not lie, I felt rage at the fact the self-proclaimed protector of Gotham was unable to save my family and let the Joker live.” Mary struggled to hold them memories back, but managed to push on. “Eventually I was contacted by Cadmus and offered a position for their new Batman Beyond project, and I accepted. Not only was I part of the genetics development, but I offered to use my own DNA to help create the new and improved Batman clones. However, as they developed, I realized that these two boys would not replace the children I lost, but I grew to love them regardless. When I heard Cadmus’s plan to make an army of them, I realized that this was not the way. I still despise Batman for what he was not able to do, but I love my dear Terry and Matt. I don’t want them to be used, but I also want them to do what is needed to make the world better.” Tears were now falling freely down Mary’s face as she touched Terry’s tube. 

“And they will get that chance.” A hand touched her arm, and she turned to the side to see Raihan looking at her with a smile, yet it wasn’t the same smile that he had when he obliterated the council members, this was a kind, honest, pure, and gentle smile. “You’ve lost so much, and yet gained two sons, ones you love and cherish with all your heart and soul, and I can feel it, you would put your life on the line if it meant they could have a love to live and use their abilities to make the world a better place, your sons may they rest in peace wouldn’t want their brothers to be just as happy as they were when they were with you.” He looked towards them and closed his eyes. “I can assure you Mary, you wouldn’t ever let them be used like what Cadmus had in mind, you have a pure heart and are a loving mother and any child would be proud to call you mom.” 

“Raihan is right,” Malykmon spoke as he stepped up. “We plan to shake things up, and make those who have let those that would cause mindless chaos on a whim down and help those that have suffered unfairly like you. Your sons as well as the others of Cadmus will be given a new chance along with you and many others. The time has come for change, and we plan to bring things into a wild new age. You and your sons are about to experience a new lease on life, and all of us will make sure you get it.”

Mary was stunned by the two male’s words, and noticed that Mercy, Ace, Ten, Queen and even Tala were all nodding in agreement and smiling at her. She could feel their support and comfort practically radiating off them, and it filled her with a sense of family she had not felt in ages. “T-Thank you...thank you all,” she said, tears falling down her face as she smiled.

Raihan smiled and chuckled softly. “Now then, what do you say we wake them up, break out of this bitch, blow it to kingdom come and watch the fireworks and see those fucktard prodastint fuckbuckets called heroes scratch their heads at what happened?”

“I say that’s a great idea,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “First though, let’s make sure these guys don’t have any loyalty to Cadmus locked into their minds, and then stabilize their bodies. Once that’s done, we can blow this place to kingdom come and celebrate back home.” The others all nodded as they began to work on getting the clones ready for awakening and to put behind them the lab that had caused so much pain.

It was easy enough for them to get the clones out, and while the Kyrptonia group was some trouble-with Conner and Match moving to attack upon being woken up-they did manage to calm them down enough to explain to them what was going on and what they were doing. Of course, they were surprised and were slightly suspicious of them, at least until Mary and Tala vouched for them along with the reformed Amanda showing them that they were telling the truth, once the clones heard what was happening they were more than willing to leave. So they gathered all the data that Cadmus had on the heroes as well as each and every little bit of money that Cadmus had from the various accounts of the other members and then Raihan opened a portal and they left and were now standing outside the building.

“Care to do the honors Mal? Since I was the one who destroyed the assholes.” Smiled Raihan as he had the portal open for the others to go into once Mal destroyed the building. “Put on a grand show and we can bounce.” 

“I think I can handle that,” Malykmon said as he charged the hazard energy in his chest, the power grew bigger and bigger and was ready to burst. He leapt high in the air, high above the building and shrouded by the night sky. Raihan teleported the group away from the onslaught about to occur, yet still close enough to watch. “ **_HAZARD OBLIVION!!!_ ** ”

From Malykmon’s chest fired off a colossal beam of crimson red energy. The beam was easily the size of a skyscraper, shooting downwards to where the Cadmus Building was. The massive beam all but atomized the building, but it didn’t stop there. The beam blasted into the earth itself, destroying every floor and level of the underground lab. All the tech and bodies and data in the underground was destroyed until the deepest and final part of the headquarters was eliminated. Once the building was fully destroyed, Malykmon stopped his attack. The beam dispersed, revealing a gigantic hole in the earth. Malykmon smirked before a blue portal opened up beneath him and he fell in. “Well Justice League, let’s see what you do now~” he said before disappearing into the portal.


End file.
